How It All Started With A Deal
by Riddlemione
Summary: Cormac and Hermione have a deal. She will go on one date with him if in return he breaks up Lavender and Ron.
1. Chapter 1

"McLaggen is checking you out again, Hermione." Ginny teased with a snicker. I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather invest my time in books and studies instead of some stupid git." I growled. "I have to go to a prefect meeting." I said gathering my books. I went out of the great hall. I made it to the grand staircase when I noticed I left my bag that contained my quill and ink.

I turned around and went straight back to the table. "Don't know what that prick sees in 'Mione. Don't get me wrong she's pretty and stuff, but I wouldn't date anyone who was as school obsessed as her." I heard Ron's voice say. Ginny kicked his shin from underneath the table. "Forgot my bag." I said reaching for it.

" 'Mione I-" Ron began. "I'm going to be late." I said and quickly got the bloody hell out of there. My eyes watered, but I didn't cry.

The meeting was same old standards. New schedule and other rubbish we didn't need. I had advanced potions class next. At least Ron won't be in my class... But McLaggen will. Ugh! I can't win for losing. At least McLaggen isn't _that_ bad.

Slugghorn paired McLaggen and I as partners. He wasn't _too _vile, but he was on the border. He actually did work. I hate to admit it, but at times he did more work than me. "Granger, you seem a little off today.. Everything okay?" He asked. "Ron is being a prat. He started running his blow whole about me when I was behind his back. He can be so stupid some- scratch that ALL the time. All he ever talks about is either Quidditch, eating, or... Lavender..." I moaned the last part. "You like him." Is all he said.

"What?! You must be mistaken, McLaggen." I said. "Make you a deal then. I will personally break up Brown and Weasley if you like him that much. Besides she is interfering with our practices." He said. "You would.... You would do that for me? Or is it in actuality for you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Whatever makes you feel better, Granger." He said with a smirk on his lips. "So if you break up Ron and Lavender on your behalf of the deal what do I have to do on behalf?" I asked somewhat nervous.

"1 little thing." He said with a smile on his face. I looked down and picked up a vile of the potion we just brewed and handed it to Pavarti who was taking them up for Professor Slugghorn. I picked my books up from the floor and set them on the table. "And what might that one little thing might be?" I asked.

"You and I no strings attached...." Oh god please don't tell me he means SE- "One date." He finished. I laughed once at this. "You want to go on a date? With me?" I asked confused. "Is it that hard to believe that you are someone I would like to spend an evening with?" He asked. "Not what I meant... But okay. We have an accord?" I asked. "An accord." He said and he shook my head.

The bell rang and it was our next glass. "I'll come up with a date and time tomorrow during first period. Sound okay?" He asked. "Sure. See you tomorrow, McLaggen." I said and went to my next class that contained Cormac, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Seamus, and magical creatures.

"What do you mean you are going on a date with him?!" Ginny hissed at me in the girls' bathroom. "You and I both know I like Ron. You and I also hate Lavender. You hate Lavender one because she all over your brother and two because she disrupts practice. Now McLaggen offered to do a little sabotage for me. Is that so bad?" I asked. "I'm not worried about you, Ron, or even Lavender getting hurt, Hermione. McLaggen really likes you. Don't play with him just because you can." She said. "I will lay down our terms before the date." I said. "Good. It is so difficult having boys sprung over you, isn't it?" She teased. All of a sudden we became tickled with laughter.

The day flew by fast and before I could blink it was already dinner time. I sat next to Ginny. She sat next to Harry and across from Lavender who was all over Ron. She babies him so much. It's amazing that he can go to the bathroom by himself. Something caught my eye. It was McLaggen getting up. I had to admit even though he was an arrogant prat most of the time he was definitely a hot arrogant prat.

"Here, Granger." He said. "I planned it out a little earlier so you have time to be prepared." He said smiling. I blushed slightly. Mainly because everyone was staring at me. "See you tomorrow." He said. "Thanks. Bye." I said smiling back at him. Why am I smiling at McLaggen? "First what was that about and two why are you smiling at McLaggen?" Ron asked. "Why do you care Ron? Jealous?" Ginny teased. "He and I are going on a date." I admitted. "A what?" Harry asked. "Good! Now we all are in a relationship!" Lavender boomed. I rolled my eyes. "I have to go finish a report for Snape." I said getting up and left the Great Hall.

I opened the note that McLaggen gave me.

*Granger, I thought perhaps we could go to Madam Puddifoot's for some tea and food then to Honey Duke's to buy some sweets then a surprise afterward that I hope you will like. A dress like the one you wore to Slugghorn's party last week would be great, but I would wear a coat as well because it's supposed to be chilly. Does Saturday night sound alright with you? If not please tell me. Thanks- Cormac. *

I wonder what he has planned? "Oi, Mudblood!" I heard a fat Crabbe shout. "What do you want fat ass?!" I hissed. We looked at each other with narrowed eyes. "Is there a problem?" I heard McLaggen ask. I looked pass Crabbe to see McLaggen. Of all the times I left my wand in my room. "What's it to you, McLaggen?" Goyle asked. "Granger is a friend of mine so I suggest you two sacks of fat move along." He growled. I looked at McLaggen curiously. He didn't have his wand on him.

Crabbe and Goyle both drew their wands. Suddenly McLaggen raised his hand and Goyle went flying backwards then Crabbe. "Lets go!" Crabbe yelled struggling to get up and running to the courtyard. "McLaggen..." I trailed. He shrugged. "That was amazing. I can't even do wandless or nonverbal spells." I confessed. "What about it tomorrow during our free period I give you a lesson or two?" He asked. "Sounds great. Thanks." I said. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure you will pick up on it quick." He encouraged. "Not about giving me lessons. About you saving me from those two." I said. "No problem, Granger." He said. "I think you've deserved a first name base, Cormac." I said. "Ok...Hermione." He said smiling.

He walked me to the common room. We sat down on the couch in front of the roaring, warm fire. "Why don't you involve yourself in flying as much as your friends? Just curious." He said. "You can't laugh." I said. He nodded. "Promise?" I asked. "Fine. I promise." He said. "Unless it is a life or death situation I won't fly. I just.... I'm afraid of heights. Diving into a pool or lake or some sort of water is fine, but underneath a broom they is nothing, but air and hard ground." I said. "Why would I laugh at that? Everyone is afraid of something. I know Ron is afraid of spiders- That's it!" He shouted.

"What's it?" I asked. "Oh, you'll see." He said with a smirk. "Are you going to hurt Ron?" I asked with crossed arms and a glare. "I'm not going to hex him or hurt him." He reassured. "It's a surprise. Tomorrow during lunch. You are going to love it." He said. I smiled.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender soon walked in. "Well, I better go to bed. I have a long day tomorrow." He said. "Don't forget about free period tomorrow." I reminded in front of Ron to make him jealous. "I will, Hermione." He said. "Goodnight, Cormac." I said. "Night." He said and went up to his dorm room.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. "Crabbe and Goyle cornered me outside of the Great Hall. I didn't have my wand with me so Cormac-" He stopped me.

"Cormac? Since when did you start calling McLaggen by his first name?" He asked. "Since he saved me with a nonverbal and wandless hex." I said. "I'm still having trouble and since I don't have spells this semester he is going to give me a few lessons." I said. He was turning slightly red. "Well, I'm getting tired. See you lot tomorrow." I said. "Night, 'Mione." Harry said. "Night, Harry." I said. "I'll be up there in a minute." Ginny said.

I took a warm shower. The warm water soothed my muscles. I got out of the shower towel wrapped around my torso. Water dripped unto the floor. I held my wand and tapped my head. My hair poofed up. Having frizzy hair is such a pain. I tapped in once more and it was straight. I smiled to myself. Thank god Ginny taught me that spell. I put on some sweat pants and a thin long sleeve t-shirt.

I got some muggle Clearasil cleaning my face. I got a Burt's Bees Citrus Face wash and cleansed my pores. I patted my face dry and stepped out of the bathroom. "Do you like Ron or McLaggen?" Ginny asked from behind the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "You're not funny." I said steadying my heart beat. "Answer my question." She said. "I have liked Ron since our 3 year, Ginny. McLaggen isn't changing that." I said. "10 Galleons says you fall for him." She said. "Deal." I said shaking her hand.

She went in the bathroom to take her shower and I went to my bed to read. I'm glad only Ginny and I shared a room. It's because I am a prefect and prefects get their own room. I asked Dumbledore if Ginny and I could share rooms and by the time I came back to my room her stuff along with a bed was already in their.

I pulled out a notebook that I hid from everybody. So far I wrote ½ of a song and to be totally honest it is depressing. I tore out the page and crumbled it. "Incendio!" I causing it to catch fire. I waited until the flames died and threw it in the trashcan. I began to write it again.

At least it's no as depressing as the last one. I hid the notebook underneath my mattress once I heard the bathroom door start to open. I picked up a random book from my night stand and acted as if I were reading. "Where are you at? In the E's or F's?" She asked smiling wildly. "Don't know what your talking-" I stopped when I realized I was reading the dictionary. "I know what you were doing." She said. "I heard you play before Hermione. You don't have to hide it from me." She said. "Exactly. You heard me play, but when I sing it is a totally different story." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to sleep." I said and turned off my lamp.

My clock buzzed at 6:00 in the morning. Ginny was still asleep. My warm feet touch the cold floor. I went to my closet and put on my attire for the day. A button up shirt, my Gryffindor tie and a skirt. I slipped on my socks then went to the bathroom. Ginny was still asleep. I put on cover-up and cherry chap stick. The only make-up I did wear.

I put on my shoes, grabbed my books and wand, and went out of my dorm room. No one was in the common room seeing it was 6:30. I went to the potions room and put my stuff up. "Ms. Granger?" I heard Professor Slugghorn ask. "Girl, what are you doing up at this hour?" He asked. "Just dropping my books off, Sir. Then I'm going to the library." I explained. "School doesn't start for another hour and a half though." He said. "I know. Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you up at this hour?" I asked. "Trying to grade papers, but thanks to my broken quill everyone gets and A for yesterday's assignment in first block." I smiled. At least I got an easy A. "Great." I said smiling. "Well, I better head out." I said and left the potions room.

I took the short cut through a portrait to the library. "Happy Headlines." I said clearly. "Death Eater sentenced to life in Azkaban. Now _that's_ a Happy Headline." The portal said and let me pass. I went to the spells section. I found a book about wandless spells and one about nonverbal spells. I checked them out and went down to the Great Hall. Cormac was the only Gryffindor at the table I knew. The others were years 1-4. I sat down next to Cormac. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked. "You owe my sleepy friends." I said. He chuckled at this as did I. "So are you going to do that little surprise this morning?" I asked. "When do you want me to do it? Breakfast, lunch or dinner?" He asked. "Breakfast." I said. "We have to wait until Weasley and Brown show up though." He said. I nodded and began making my plate.

"Why is she sitting with _him_?!" I heard Ron hiss. I smiled at Cormac. "Ready?" Cormac asked. I nodded. He pointed his wand that was hid in his robe sleeve at Lavender and whispered. "Arachno apperio." Suddenly a spider was on Lavender's head. Ron's eyes grew wide. Lavender felt the spider move and gave an ear piercing scream. I covered my mouth trying not to laugh out loud. "Get it, WON WON!!!" She screamed. "Are you mad?! That thing is huge!" He bellowed. Finally Ginny hit the spider with a rolled up Quibbler. It made a crunching sound. I cringed. Lavender began to weep tearless sobs. "Won Won, why didn't you protect me from the spider?" She asked as she got a paper towel and got the dead spider off of her head. Ron didn't answer. She got up and left. "Good one, Cormac." I said. He smiled.

We walked to potions together. We were the first students there. "Forgot my potions book. I'll be back in a minute." He said about to get up. "Wait one second." I said getting up and going to Slugghorn's office. "Are we working in partners?" I asked. "Yes." He answered. I went back to Cormac. "We can use my book. We are working in partners today." I said. "Okay. Thanks, Hermione." He said.

"In today's lesson you will be making a love potion. Then you will make the antidote for it. Get started." Slugghorn said. "Rose thorns." I said. Cormac put them in the cauldron. "Um..." I trailed thinking of the next ingredient. "Ashwinder eggs." He said. "Peppermint then-" I said. "Moonstone." We said together. We looked at each other then laughed. "Looks like Ms. Granger and Mr. McLaggen already made their love potion." Slugghorn said. I blushed at this. The class began laughing. Cat calls and wolf howls filled the room.

Cormac put the potion into two small vials. "Now the antidote. Wiggentree twigs, castor oil, and an extract of Gurdyroot." I said. Cormac finished the potion in record time. Maybe he isn't all quidditch quidditch quidditch. Slugghorn came to our table and examined our potions. "Excellent you two!" He boomed. "There isn't one flaw in the potions." He said. Everyone soon finished up their potions.

"Now to test your potions, drink the love potion and look into your partners eyes. I silently gulped at this. I got my vile and Cormac got his. "Cheers." I said then drank it. The only thing I felt when I looked at Cormac after the potion was a warm fuzzy feeling. Other than that.... Nothing. Cormac even acted the same as he did before. "Maybe we did something wrong." He assumed. "Maybe that's it." I agreed. We looked around the room to see one pair kissing. Luckily they already went out and were the opposite sex. One pair was holding hands and another doing Eskimo kisses. "Now the antidote." Slugghorn said. Cormac and I were the first to drink our potion. We still felt the same. "Maybe we didn't go in chronological order." I said even though I still had that fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

Cormac and I walked to Hagrid's hut. "So what spells are you going to teach me?" I asked. "Simple ones at first. We are going to start you off with wandless then nonverbal. Don't be upset if you don't get it at first. It's a difficult and powerful thing to learn." He said. I looked at the ground. "Even after you are with him though I'll be more than happy to still teach you." He said. I smiled. "I'm kind of surprised." I said. "About what?" He asked. "That you actually do you work. Maybe even more than me." I said. "I try." He shrugged. I smiled at him.

Hagrid paired Ron and Seamus up, Ginny with Harry and Me with Cormac. "So after this class is our free period. We still on for the lesson?" He asked. "You know it." I said putting my monster book of monsters under my feet until it calmed down. "Here." Cormac reaching his hands out to help me balance. He put one foot on the book and slowly the growling stopped. "Keep it up, Hermione. I could use a new cauldron." Ginny said. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Do I-?" Cormac began. I shook my head no. "You don't want to know." I said. He made his lips into a hard line and nodded in understanding. We opened the book to winged-horses. " 'Mione, McLaggen. Come on." Hagrid said. We walked towards him. "This is Jasmine. Jasmine, bow, please." Hagrid said. The horse bowed in front of us. "McLaggen, hop on." He said. Cormac got on the horse. "Your turn, 'Mione." Hagrid said. "I don't think-" He stopped me by picking me up and setting me on the horse. "She is good. No worries. Just hold on." He said. Then Hagrid swung a hand at the horse's rear end.

The horse took off running and we were in the air. I wrapped my arms around Cormac's torso and buried my face in his back. "Hermione, it's OK. Look." He said. I looked out to see the lake beneath us. The horse lowered to the water. I picked my feet up so I wouldn't get wet. It didn't help though. Jasmine stuck her hoof in the water which caused the water to splash on me and Cormac. He laughed at this. I looked at his as if he were mad. "Just hold on, Hermione. I promise I won't let you fall." He said. I adjusted my seating and scooted closer to him. "Just enjoy the ride." He said. "Look where she is looking." He instructed. I did and it was beautiful. The blue sky met the black water. I suddenly heard and whistle and she turned sharply which caused me to fall off. "Hermione!" Cormac shouted.

I hit the water hard. Cormac stopped the horse in mid air. He took off his robe and tied it around Jasmine's neck. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said. The cold January air was worse now that I was cold. My skin stung. I was in front of him now. "We got to get you to the hospital wing." He said. "I j-j-just n-need w-warm c-c-clothes." I said as my teeth chattered. He went to shore and got off that stupid animal. "Take your robe off. It's soaked." He said. I took it off. I don't know why I did that I'm even colder. Suddenly he put his warm robe over me. I sat on the ground cuddled to his robe.

He sat down beside me and rubbed my shoulders frantically. He gave an ear piercing whistle. "Better tell the others were okay." He said. I nodded. "Come on." He said.

"I am NOT getting up." I growled with still chattering teeth. He used the Air-dry charm. My clothes, body, and hair were now dry, but I was still cold. "Your face still has no color and your lips are blue." He said. I was starting to thaw out. "Come on." He helped me up. He still warmed my shoulders as we walked back into the forbidden forest. "What happened to you two?" Hagrid asked. "More like what did Hermione say and what did McLaggen do." I heard Ron whisper to Seamus. "May I borrow your Daily Prophet, Seamus?" I asked. "Sure." He said handing it to me. I rolled it up and hit Ron in the forehead. It actually hurt hitting Ron. I looked at my arm. I had bruises on my arms and legs.

"When you whistled, Jasmine made a quick turn and Hermione fell in the water. I levitated her out and used an Air-dry charm." Cormac said. " 'Mione, you are pretty battered up. McLaggen, take her to the 'ospital wing, will ya?" Hagrid asked. Cormac grabbed my things as well as his and we went to the hospital wing.

"Thanks for getting me out of the water." I said. "Well, I wasn't going to just leave you in there to let the giant squid eat you." He replied. I laughed at this. "So I take it you rode horses before." I said. Madam Pomfry handed me a goblet of pumpkin juice. I drank it with a shot of a little white liquid. "With my mother I used to. I don't go home that often anymore and I rather stick with a broom." He said. I nodded in understanding. "What are your parents like?" He asked. "Father and mother are dentists. They were baffled by the witch thing, but they still love me. They just rather me be a normal muggle." I said. "You may go now, Ms. Granger." She said and me and Cormac left.

"So what kind of music to you like?" He asked. "Everything really." I said. "What about you?" I asked. "Same here." He said. "Do you want to go to the dueling club room to give your lesson?" I asked. "Sure." He said.

"Hold you balance. Some times spells like these can backfire." He said. "Spread your legs apart ever so slightly and stand your ground." He said. I did so. "No concentrate on the chair." He said. "Take a deep breath in.... And release. Take your time. We have all period." I looked at the chair intensively. I raised my hand. "Hold your arm out like this." He said coming up from behind me. He pointed my arm straight out. "Point you arm at the chair not just your fingertips. Now make a fist." He said. "I look like Hitler." I said. He laughed at my joke.

"Extend your pointer and middle finger." He said. I did so. "Now, Wingardium Leviosa." He said. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." I said fiercely. The chair rose up an inch then fell upon the floor. "That was good for your first try. It usually takes until the third lesson for someone even to move it a hair." He said. "It's lunch time. Want to go?" I asked.

Days passed and I tonight was my night with my date with Cormac. He helped me finally levitate the chair and know all I had to now was learn how to levitate it with out a wand. "Honestly, I don't see why you are going." Ron said. "If you only knew." I said shaking my head. "Knew what?" He asked. "Never mind." I said then went up stairs. "I got to go to Hogsmeade to go get a dress for tomorrow night. Do you want to come?" I asked Ginny. "No thanks. I got to give props to McLaggen though. The bimbo doesn't even realize someone put the spider on her." She said. "Well, I better go. I want to finish my potions report tonight so I have a free weekend." I said. "I'll take my 10 galleons on Monday, then." She said. I glared at her then left.

I was walking through town when I found a shop that sold only women's attire. I told the owner what I was looking for and she found me a beautiful dark purple strapless dress. I pulled out my cell phone and took a picture. I sent it to Cormac. I waited a few minutes. *U r going 2 look stunning tmrrw nite. =] * I bite my bottom lip. "I'll take it. It's 30 galleons, but for you, Hermione, 15." She said. "Thanks, Mrs. Rossi." I said. "Hope you have a good time on your date." She said as I was handing her the money and taking the bag. "I will. Thank you again. Bye." I said and left

I walked down town for awhile seeing it was only 12:00 in the afternoon. Suddenly my phone began ringing. I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" I asked. "Ms. Hermione Granger? This is Madison from Magic Music. We recently heard your demo and the owner wants you to come in today to record." I nearly dropped the phone and fainted. "I will be there in 30 minutes." I said quickly. "Thank you. See you when you arrive." She said. I hung up and ran back to the castle.

"What's the rush?" Ginny asked. "No time! I got to go!" I said hanging up my dress and taking off my clothes. I put on long sleeve black t-shirt and some skinny jeans. I put on cover-up, lip gloss and mascara. "I'll call you when I leave. Bye!" I said and apparated to Halloween Town.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm Peter Therma. I wanted you here so we could get you started. We already contacted your agent and we are going to go to the recording room. We want you to record the song you submitted." He said. I nodded and practically skipped to the studio. "Give the signal when you are ready." The recording artist, Mario, said. I nodded. I held up my finger. 1..2..3. The music began playing.

Unlove You- Elise Estrada.

Unfair .. unrealI wanna tell my heart it's a quick stealthat'd be one wayto un-love you

UndressedUnkindthat I can't you erase from my mindThat'd be another wayTo unlove you

Even though my heart is tellin me to stay, beggin me to staymy self-respect is telling meI gotta walk away, so

**CHORUS:**

I'm gonna say what i gotta say – what else can I do?

I'm gonna break what i gotta break – cause you were untrueI'm gonna hurtI'm gonna cryIts gonna tear me up insideI'm gonna do what i gotta doto unlove you .. to unlove you

UntilI healI wish that i could freeze every thing I feelthat'd be one wayto unlove you

EmotionsUnknownIn fact they'd only turn me into stoneand that'd be, another wayto unlove you

Even though my heart is tellin me to stay, beggin me to staymy dignity is tellin meI gotta walk away, so

**CHORUS:**

I'm gonna say what I gotta say – what else can I do?I'm gonna break what i gotta break – cause you were untrueI'm gonna hurtI'm gonna cryIts gonna tear me up insideI'm gonna do what i gotta doto unlove you .. to unlove you

I've gotta look you in the eye and tell the world the biggest lieWhat choice do i haveWhen you hurt me so badWrecked everything we hadso

I'm gonna say what I gotta sayI'm gonna do what I gotta doto unlove you

**CHORUS**I'm gonna say what i gotta say – what else can I do?I'm gonna break what i gotta break – cause you were untrueI'm gonna hurtI'm gonna cryIts gonna tear me up insideI'm gonna do what i gotta doto unlove you .. to unlove you

"Hermione, Will you come here?" Peter asked. "We are going to listen to you." He said. "Mario, play it back."

I was amazed at how good I sounded. "Hermione, when do you think you can start your coming here regularly?" Peter asked. "I have school so once school ends in the Summer I will be free." I said. Peter snapped his fingers and a fairy appeared. "Before Ms. Granger leaves be sure to give her our card." He said. The fairy nodded and was gone.

I left the studio and went back to Hogwarts. "So??" Ginny asked. "I got picked up. Magic Music signed with me. I know am officially a artist." I said. She began screaming. I joined it to. "That's great!" She cried. "You better not be like those other stuck up singers. Just because your famous." She said. "You are going to be famous too." I said. "How?" She asked crossing her arms. "One for being the first female captain of a major league Qudditch team and two for being Harry Potter's 'Baby's Mum'." I said using air quotes. She blushed. "YOU DIDN'T!" I cried. "No! Not yet at least." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

***

I got in the shower getting ready for Cormac and my date. I my stomach starting churning. "After this, Hermione, you will never have to speak to him again." I said to myself. I got out of the shower and straightened my hair. "Ginny?!" I called. "Yes!" She said reading a book on her bed. "How should I wear my hair? Up or straight?" I asked. "Up." She said. I tapped my head and my hair was in a casual up-do. I let a few strands hang in my face.

.com/date/set?id=14792745

I walked out of the bathroom. "Should have made the bet with Ron that he wouldn't fall for you!" She shouted getting up. "That dress is a little short.... Trying to seduce someone?" She asked with a smirk. I grabbed a black clutch and went down to the common room. I poked my head out of the door. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch teams. Harry was telling Ron that the Irish could beat the Bulgarians any day. Suddenly Ginny came up from behind and pushed me. I went through the door and I nearly fell down. "Ginny!" I hissed. Ron and Harry's eyes flashed towards me. "Aw. She's looking good for McLaggen." Harry teased. I shot him a bird with a smirk on my face.

"Have fun." Ginny said. "Tell him No means No!" Harry shouted. Then all three of them began laughing. I took off my shoes and went do to the main entrance. Cormac was wearing a polo shirt with nice blue jeans on. He looked good. I walked into view. He smiled at me. A few Slytherins (including Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy) watched me walk towards Cormac. "Ready?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded. We made our way out to the field. "Hop on." He said.

I looked at him to see he was holding a broom. "No, no, no." I said. "Yes, yes, yes." He said. "You agreed to the deal." He said. I sighed. "Front or back?" He asked. "Back." I said. I sat on the broom with both legs on one side. I held unto Cormac by his shoulders.

We were soon to Hogsmeade. He helped me off the broom. He shrunk his broom and put it in his pocket. "To Madam Puddifoot's." He said. We walked to the tea shop and business was booming that night. Customer's were everywhere. I ordered a cup of tea with a some sugar cubes and a tea cake. Cormac ordered a coffee and a muffin. "So I think for my next plan I can plant hickies on either Ron or Lavender. I thought Ron then give Lavender a disgusting boil under her nose." He said. "Are you sure you are not a Weasley twin?" I asked. We laughed at that.

We finished and the waitress came. I reached for the check to pay my half, but Cormac got it paid for it all before I could even object. "I could have paid for my half." I said. "I'm being a gentleman. Besides I asked you out. You didn't ask me." He said. I sighed, but didn't argue any further.

We left then went to Honey duke's. I got Chocoballs and Fizzing Whizbees. Cormac got Ice Mice and Pepper Imps. He ate a Ice Mice and began squeaking. I laughed at his nonsense. He then popped in a Pepper Imp and breathed fire. He coughed and popped in another Ice Mice. "Now I-_squeak_- know how Umbridge feels. Mean, old, Dragon-_squeak-_ lady." He said. I laughed at his remark.

"Now, for our last stop and also the main event." He said as he led me to god knows where. I then heard music. Loud music. "Open." He said. I opened my eyes to see a night club. "I'm underage." I whispered to him. "As am I." He said. He then pulled out two fake and showed them to the bouncer. He opened the portal and we were soon in the club. "Want a drink? Non-alcoholic that is." He said. "A butter beer." I said. He went and got our drinks.

"Every time we touch-Cascada." I said as I put my empty glass on the bar. "Want to dance?" He asked. I shrugged. "Why not?" I said not really looking for an answer. Suddenly my cell began to ring. It was from Ginny. *Spending the nite in Harry's room. U have it all to yourself.-Gin.* I rolled my eyes at the text and put my phone in my clutch. I looked how the girls were dancing with their partners. Grinding on them with their asses. I saw one pair that was facing each other. I wrapped my arms around Cormac's neck. His hands traveled down to my hips. Surprisingly he didn't get to fresh. He danced to the music.

We danced to a few more songs then called it a night. I was sweating so the cold December night air felt good. Cormac made his broom normal size and I got on. We zoomed back to Hogwarts. I took off my high heels seeing as they were killing my feet. I had more fun that expected. He walked me to the common room. No one was there. "Thank you for taking me out. I had allot of fun." I said smiling. "Thank you for agreeing to go with me." He said. I sighed.

"What is it?" He asked. "Don't break them up." I said. "But I thought-" He stopped. I put my shoes back on so I was only and inch shorter than him. "Cormac, I need to do something. It remains in between us and you can't get mad at me." I said. He sighed. "Fine. Break them up yourself then." He said then began to walk away from me and towards the boys' dorm. I grabbed his wrist. "Please, Cormac, that's not what I meant." He turned around. I stepped closer to him. I stood up on my tiptoes slightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What are you-" I stopped him by kissing him.

We put one hand behind my head. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Come on." I said then led him to my room. "Ginny?!" I called. No answer. Then I remembered the text. I took off my shoes by the door and grabbed Cormac by his collar. I dragged him to the bed then pushed him down. I got on top of him and we began kissing once more. He broke from the kiss and began kissing my neck. I moaned. Why did I moan? Oh, yeah I like him and it felt amazing. "I'm going to change out of the dress and into something comfortable. Make your self comfortable." I said and went into the bathroom.

I put on some zebra print boy shorts and matching bra. I put on a black wife beater and pajama pants. I smelled like sweat and smoke. I got my wand and tapped my head. The horrid smell was gone. I reached underneath the sink and got Love Spell lotion and body spray. I put it on the got a towel to wipe my skin dry. I put on deodorant just in case and went back out. He took off his polo showing off a tight white shirt and his shoes. He kept on his jeans. I smiled at the sight. I walked over to him and kissed on his lips. I casted a wandless and nonverbal spell to lock the door. "Good job." He said.

We switched positions. He was on top elbows resting on the bed so he wouldn't squish me. I didn't want things to get too extreme so I broke of the kiss. "Cormac, I don't want to rush things. I don't want to have sex. Are you okay with that?" I asked. He smiled looking down at me. "I'm fine just with being with you, Hermione." He said. We then resumed kissing.

***

The next morning, I woke up in Cormac's arms. My head rested on his chest. I looked down to see we were both still dressed. He was still asleep. Thank god it was Saturday. I slowly got out of the bed. I went to my drawer and got out a small bag.

I snuck out to the common room. Ginny, Ron, and Harry were all there. I tossed the bag to Ginny, but Harry caught it. He gave it to Ginny. "What's that?" Harry asked. "10 galleons as promised. Now keep you bloody trap shut." I warned. She then began busting out laughing. "Well, I'm going back to bed." I said. "Aren't you going to study or something?" Ron asked. "Nope. I got all my work done and yesterday was our last day of school. Friday we leave for home and then Wednesday is Slugghorn's party. I am tired and I'm out. Ginny, don't come in the room unless it is an emergency." I said. "Going to Hogsmeade." She answered. I smiled and went back to my room.

Cormac was awaking. I walked over to him and kissed him. "Where were you, Babe?" He asked. Babe? "Had to do something real quick. You and I are free today. No quidditch practice, no prefect meetings, no school, no homework and Ginny is going out for the day so we have the room all to ourselves." I said getting back in the bed. "Where were we last night?" He asked with a smirk. I sat on his stomach. "Remind me again..." I trailed. He leaned up and kissed me.

I opened my mouth a little to let him explore. My tongue tickled his top lip. We then switched positions. He was on top and I was on bottom. He leaned down and kissed from my bust line up my throat then my jaw line. I was making me moan in pure ecstasy.

We continued this for about an hour. "We can't just stay in the room all day. Let's go find something to do." He said. "I got to take a shower though." I said. "I'll wait for you in here." He said. I gave him a quick kiss and got in the shower.

I brushed my teeth then brushed out my tangled hair. I dried my hair and made it slightly wavy. I looked in the mirror. I had sexy hair as Ginny called it. I still had only a towel on. I wrapped it tightly around my torso and made sure you couldn't see anything that I didn't want shown. I walked out of the bathroom. Cormac's eye nearly popped out his eyes as his mouth hung open. I blushed at this. He made me feel like I was the hottest thing in Hogwarts. I then went into the closet. I put on a black and white plaid shirt boyfriend shirt and some damaged skinny jeans. I put my hair in a side pony tail and put on some cover-up and chap stick. I walked out over the closest and looked in my vanity mirror to make sure my make up was not messed up.

Cormac came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "You are so beautiful." He said then kissed the back of my neck. I bent my neck to the side as his kisses trailed to the front of my neck. He kissed below my jaw line and I moaned. He stopped. I looked in the mirror to see he was smiling. "Looks like I found your weak spot." He whispered in my ear. I turned and kissed his lips. "Do you want to take a shower?" I asked. "Sure. Do I need one?" He asked. I looked at his neck. "Yes and some of my make up too." I said. "Why?" He asked. "One because you smell like perfume, two because my lip gloss is all over your face and neck and three because you have a hickey right-" I leaned forward and kissed underneath his Adam's Apple. He moaned. "Found your weak spot." I teased.

He got in my shower. I told him where the towels were and he told me he can make a new set of clothes appear. I went to my vanity mirror and put on some mascara and blush. I put on some light lipstick and cherry chap stick. Cormac came out of the shower with a towel around his waist. I bit my lip. "Not so fun when it's the other way around?" He asked with a smirk. He snapped his fingers and he had on jeans and a button up shirt with rolled up sleeves. "You ready to go?" I asked. I grabbed the two books I checked out and planned on returning them. He intertwined our fingers and we went to the common room.

Harry's eyes popped out of his school. "Should have said no." Harry said. I laughed at this. "Don't worry, Potter." Cormac said. "Where did Ron go?" I asked. "Well, you see...." Harry trailed. "Lavender was yelling at Ron. Luna was passing by and stood up for Ron. Next thing you know Lavender hexes Luna. Luna goes flying through the air. Ron breaks up with Lavender and helps Luna to her feet." Ginny said. "Still doesn't answer my question." I said. "Luna and Ron were last seen snogging and hiding from Lavender." Harry said. "Aw. I really don't care now. At least it's someone we all like." I said. "Cormac, Hermione is like my little sister so not to much snogging." He said. "Okay, Harry." Cormac agreed. Ginny hit Harry's shoulder. "I'm your best friend's little sister and we snog all the-" He cut her off when he covered her mouth with his hand. "Thanks, Mate." Harry said. Ginny bit him, we all laughed, then me and Cormac left the common room.

Cormac didn't let go of my hand. "What do you think sounds fun?" I asked. "Want to roam around the castle until we think of something?" He asked. "Sounds more fun than nothing." I said. We walked around the castle. Students stared at us. We made our way to the library. I gave the books back. "Let's just go back to my room." I said. "Sure." He said. We went back into my room. I forgot I was playing my demo on my muggle CD player the other night and left it on. Cormac went over and pressed play. It was Unlove You. "I never heard her before. Who is she?" He asked nodding his head to the music. I raised my hand. "Damn." He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Beautiful, smart, and can sing? You are a perfect girl." He said. He kissed me on the lips.

"Can I ask you a few personal questions?" He asked worried. "Sure. Are you a...." He trailed. "Virgin? Yes. Actually you are the first boy I ever let in my room." I said. "When you said you wanted to wait, does that mean until marriage? I'm perfectly fine if that is the case. I just want to know." He said. "I don't think I could find a guy that would wait for me." I admitted. "I would wait." He said. I smiled at him and kissed. "Maybe 5 months into the relationship." I said. He nodded. "Good. I like you and all, but if you would have been loose or something I wouldn't want to go out with you." He said.

"Gee, thanks." I said. "Well, would you like a guy who wanted sex all the time?" He asked. "No." I said. "Well I wouldn't want a girl who wanted sex all the time." He said. "Well...Allot of sex would be great, but only if we had allot in common and really loved each other. Other than that..." He trailed. "Yeah, well, soon we will be out of here. No more rules or restrictions." I said. "What do you want to do when you get out of here?" He asked. "Be a doctor at St. Mungos." I said. "You?" I asked taking out the CD. "I want to become a Auror." He said. I was pleased to hear that instead of Professional Quidditch player.

Ginny slept in Harry's room again and Cormac slept in my bed. We woke up and left for Halloween Town. "Who is this?" Sarah asking looking at Cormac like she wanted to eat him. He intertwined my fingers with his. "My boyfriend." I said with a smirk on my face.

We were done with my portion of the video and I could leave. Cormac took me out to eat to celebrate. We talked about graduation. "So you wouldn't want to be a famous singer?" He asked. "If I had to choose I would rather be a singer. I loved singing ever since I was little, but if I have to give up something in my life I'll be a nurse." I said. He nodded at this and took a sip of his drink.

***

5 months pass....

It has been 5 months since me and Cormac first dated and it was our last night at Hogwarts. We were moving into our loft tomorrow. Gryffindor won the house cup. Lavender still glared at Ron and Luna while they held hands. Ginny had moved in with Harry in his room. Cormac and I haven't had sex yet. Ron, Harry, and Cormac were all accepted to be Aurors. Luna was going to work as a Doctor and studier of magical creatures. Ginny was to work at the Ministry of Magic and I was working on my album. Everything I had hoped for was coming true.

I was just got out of the shower and Cormac was laying on our new queen sized bed. He was staring at the ceiling. I was wearing a bra with boy shorts and some gym shorts on. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him. "I was just thinking about me and you." He said. "What about us?" I asked. "Just our relationship. How much we've changed. Our team won the quid ditch cup, you learned how to do nonverbal and wandless spells. I'm just afraid once we leave here everything is going to change..." He trailed. I pulled his chin to my face. "Cormac, I don't care what happens between us. As long as you don't cheat on me or hit me I will love you." I said. "I will never cheat on you because I've spent nearly 2 years for you trying to notice me and I will never hit you one because you will most likely be able to kick my ass and Ron and Harry will kill me." He said. I smiled at him then kissed him

***

The next morning, we got all our suitcases and began to leave. We said goodbye to our friends a year behind us. Although Ron was the first one out of the castle and the first one on the train. Cormac and I were the last. "I'm going to miss it here." I said. "Me too." He agreed.

We somehow managed to fit Luna, Ron, Harry, Ginny, myself and Cormac all into one cart. I sat between Harry and Cormac. Harry sat across from Ginny. Luna was between Ginny and Ron. "So once we reach the muggle realm, I think we should go to the loft and get things set out the bed so we don't have to sleep on the floor or couch for our first night." Cormac said. "Okay." I agreed.

We walked into the empty loft. It was huge. The walls had an ugly sea foam green color to them. Our bedroom looked as if a yellow Easter egg threw up. "We are not keeping them this color, are we?" Cormac asked. "Let's just use magic." I said. He kissed my forehead. "I was about to go to the muggle hardware store, but your way is easier." He said. I held out my wand. I already knew how I wanted our bedroom to look. Luckily I liked the carpet. It was soft carpet that was bleach white.

.com/our_bedroom/set?id=14817672

Cormac walked into the room. "Didn't want anything _too _girly." I said. "I like it, but are you going to keep the walls plain white?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I flicked my wand. The walls were white, but instead the edges had a pattern like the one on the rug. "It's perfect." He said. I went into the bathroom. "You can do the bathroom." I said. "Can I?" He asked with sarcasm. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. He waved his wands and our bathroom was beautiful. He had the same theme as our bedroom only this time it had red rugs.

The sinks were porcelain and the counters were black granite. He also added a vintage bath tub. The kind that lifted off of the ground by four little legs and the legs were black instead of the usual gold. He added a shower (mainly for himself) The water came straight down and could fit about 5 people with room to spare in it. The floor was black tile. The rugs were red cashmere. "It's beautiful." I said.

We worked our way into the living room next. We stuck with creamed colored chaise lounge chair and a matching sofa, love seat and recliner. The walls we decided on a soft yellow..

We already loved the kitchen so we kept it the same. The kitchen had green countertops and eggplant purple. It had marble flooring. "Let's grab something to eat instead. I want our first homemade dinner to be special." I said to Cormac. "The Weasley's invited us over for dinner tonight if you wanted to go there instead." He offered. "Floo powder?" I asked. "Apparate." He said instead. "At least I won't be dirty." I said.

"Thank you for coming, Dearies!" Ms. Weasley shouted from her door. "Thank you, Ms. Weasley." Cormac said and in a flash we were home. I went straight to the bedroom and got some shorts and a tank top for bed. I went to the bathroom. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Cormac asked as I ran the tub water. "You go on ahead. I'm going to enjoy a nice warm bubble bath." I said as I took off my clothes and wrapped myself in a robe. "I got us a house warming gift." He said. I unlocked the door and opened in. He came in with to wine glasses and a bottle of white wine. He kissed my cheek then set the wine and glass on the counter. "I'm going to change." He said.

I closed the door and quickly got into the somewhat hot water. The bubbles covered the entire surface so Cormac couldn't get a view. He came back in a pair of blue plaid boxers. He pulled the chair from the bedroom into the bathroom. He poured me and glass and handed it to me then he poured him one. "To our first place." He said. "To our first place." I concurred and we clicking our glasses. I took a sip. It tasted sweet. "I love you." I said. He kissed me once more. "I love you too." He said.

***

"You are being such an ass!" I yelled at him. "Can't you see why though?!" He yelled at me. "Honestly... NO! It's part of my job, Cormac. Why can't you just support me on this? I support you about your job!" I shouted. "Hermione, I am a Auror-" I cut him off. "Exactly! I have to go apparate to the studio in Halloween Town, but you get to battle dangerous witches and wizards?! You are such a hypocrite!" I shouted. "Halloween Town is swarming with past followers of Voldemort!" He shouted. "I'm going to be fine, Cormac! Don't you trust me?" I asked. "You? Yes, I trust you. It's your judgment that worries the living hell out of me." He said. "My judgment?!" I shouted. "You know what I mean!" He hissed. "Well my _judgment_ told me that I liked you in school. Was my judgment good then or is it wrong?" I snarled. He stood up from the couch and grabbed his coat. "I don't know. You tell me." He said then left.

My mouth hung open. Did we just break up? No. We had a fight. That's all it was...I hope....

A week passes and I haven't heard anything from Cormac. We had fights before, but nothing like this. Was I too harsh? Maybe he is right. Halloween town is somewhat dangerous. I tried to text and call him only to find he left his phone here. I tried an alternative. "Harry?" I asked. "Hey, 'Mione." He greeted. "Have you heard from Cormac?" I asked. "Yeah, he's right here. Want to speak with him?" He asked. "No. I was just worried. Well, I got to go run an errand." I said then hung up the phone as soon as he said, "Bye."

I went to the fridge, but everything there was to eat made my stomach churn. I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I rushed to it hoping it was him. It wasn't... "Hey, Ginny." I said somberly. "Hermione! You look awful." She said. "Gee, thanks." I said. "Hey, I'm being honest. Come on. Let's sit down and talk about it." She said pulling me to the couch.

"You have to do something, Hermione." She said. "I can tell by your size and the items in your fridge that you haven't been eating. You have bags under your eyes and looks like you are about to pass out." She said. "I just can't help it, Gin. It feels like I'm all alone you know? A big home yet the one person I want to share it with doesn't want me anymore." I said. A tear escaped my eye then Ginny pulled me in for a hug. "Do you want me to talk to him?" She said making a flat hand and punching it with her other hand. I laughed at her. "Wait one minute." I said and got his phone. I deleted all the text and the missed calls he received. "Give this to Harry to give to him." I said handing it to her.

We did our usual hugs and pecks on the cheeks and she apparated back to her home.

I knew Cormac wasn't going to answer my phone calls so I texted him. *Tell me when you want me out and I'll be out. I HATE this, Cormac. Knowing that you don't love me or want me like you used to. The loft is in both are names so come by whenever so we can give a notice to a realtor.* SEND

I put my phone down and waited for a reply. He never did reply. I tear rolled down my cheek and after that the tears just continued. Then my cell phone rang it was Sarah. "What?!" I hissed. "I have a new song for you. Before the storm featuring the Blood Brothers." She said. I sighed. I needed to get my mind off of Cormac and this could be something I could do.

The next morning I ate a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I put on skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and black sandals. I painted my toes and fingers black, but didn't look too gothic seeing as I wore only cover-up and lip gloss as makeup.

I walked in the studio and met with the Blood Brothers. There were four of them. One on drums, one on guitar, one song writer/other guitar player and one vocalist. "Hermione this is Devin. You will be singing the duet with him. We all ready recorded the other 3 brothers. Now you two go inside and get started." Mario said.

Before the storm-Miley Cyrus

"Great. That's all for today." Peter said. I grabbed my purse and left. My phone rang. "We are posting it on World Wide Wiz in t-minus 5 minutes!" Sarah boomed. "Great. I wrote a new song. I'll run it by Peter another time." I said. "Okay, Dear. Bye bye." She said and I hung up on her. She may be annoying, but she gets the job done.

I went home and received a text from Sarah. It was the link to my song and I wasn't a featuring. It was _my_ song. I smiled at this and sent to Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Luna. I was about to send it to Cormac, but stopped myself. I pressed send and with minutes I received texts from all of them. All of them liked the song. Ginny asked if I wrote it about you-know-who. I told her no. It was just a really cruel coincidence.

Another week past and Before The Storm was a in the top 5. I still hadn't heard from Cormac. I knew that it was really over. I just wish we ended on better terms. I grabbed one of my Hogwarts suitcases and began packing, but got tired and went to the couch. It's where I've been sleeping since Cormac left. I got a blanket and a pillow from our old bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the bed. I looked around and assumed I must have gotten up and got in the bed. I heard the door open. I leaned my head up to see Cormac. "Cormac." I said then sat up. He walked to his old side of the bed and got in the bed. I looked at him with my tear-glossed eyes. "I thought you weren't coming back." I squeaked. A tear escaped and began to roll down my cheek, but Cormac stopped it with a swipe of his thumb. His hand rested on my face. He then leaned in and kissed me and believe me I kissed back.

The next morning I woke up. I looked beside me and he wasn't there. It must have been a dream. I heard the bathroom door open and there stood Cormac. He was wearing an old pair of jeans and no shirt. He picked me up bridal style. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Taking you to the table to eat breakfast." He said. I smiled at him and we spent the entire day together without any word from outside our home.

I took a bubble bath as usual and got out. I made my hair wavy and put on the zebra bra and boy shirts and pajamas I first wore when Cormac and I first made out. Cormac was already in the bed reading the Quibbler. I walked over to him and smiled. "What?" He asked. I got on top of his and began kissing him. "I missed you so much." I whispered. I leaned down and kissed him at his weak spot. He began kissing back. The kiss became more passionate and I took off my shirt. He didn't object, but he flipped us over and he was on top of me.

I managed to get my pants off. "Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked. I smirked at him and began kissing him again. I went underneath his shirt and pulled it above his head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I nodded and we resumed kissing. I got off and stripped off my panties. Earlier today I got a wax. He looked at me with wide eyes. I reached down and unbuttoned his pants. I could see through his boxers he was getting hard from the sight of my pussy. I got back on him and tried to undo my bra, but couldn't. "Want to help?" I asked with a devilish smile and bit my bottom lip. He leaned forward and undid my bra.

My breast were revealed. He kissed in between them all the way to underneath my chin. I moaned at this. He then brought his hand down. To my waist. "We can't be too rough. You are still a virgin and it might hurt." He warned. I kissed his Adam's apple. "Do _whatever _you need to do." I said. "You will love this." He said with a smirk. He then flipped us over so once more he was on top. He trailed kissed from my throat, in between my breasts and finally to a naval. I felt something slip inside of me. I bucked my hips at this. "Easy, babe." Cormac soothed. My heart was racing. He was fingering his index finger in me slowly. I moaned at this. He began going faster then stopped. "You're all set to go." He whispered in my ear. He took off his boxers and revealed himself. "Get on top of me." He said. I did so I grabbed his dick. "Now, slowly set your self down. It's going to hurt." He said. I did so and boy did it hurt. I lowered myself until I couldn't take anymore. I moaned in pain. "Cormac, I can't take anymore." I groaned. "Babe, look down." He said.

I did and saw that he was all the way inside of me. "Now start at a slow pace and work your way up to go faster. You're on top so you are in control." He said with a smile. He adjusted a pillow and put both hands on both of my thighs. "And what are you going to do?" I asked with a smirk. "Sit here and watch the beautiful sight of you riding my cock." He said. I began slowly grinding on him. I moaned anytime I went down on his cock. I then sped up the pace. "Want to switch?" He asked. I got off of him and laid down on my back. He was on his knees hovering above. "You are so bloody beautiful." He said really to himself rather than me. I opened up my legs to let him enter. "Just in case you got a little dry..." He trailed and stuck his middle finger inside of me. He moved it around inside of me. I was in pure ecstasy. He then stopped. "Please, don't stop." I begged. "Don't worry. I promise what you are about to get will be 100% better than that." He whispered in my ear. He went in front of me. I opened my legs for him to let him go inside of me. He put his head in the entrance of my pussy. He slowly went in. He had to push through a little and when he did his cock felt like he was popping my cherry again only this time it only a hurt a little. He smirked at this and began going in and out of me.

My head was swimming when he first went in and out. He kept a slow pace for my sake, but I wanted him to go faster. "Faster." I said. He started going faster and deeper. The bed was beating against the wall. Both hands rested on either side of my head. He leaned down and kissed my weak spot on my neck. "Faster." I moaned. He placed his hands on my hips and started drilling me. "Oh fuck!" I moaned. He let go of my hips and out a hand next to my face. "Want to feel something even more amazing?" He asked between thrusts. "YES!" I cried. He reached his other hand down and began massaging my swollen clitoris. I began panting wildly. My muscles began to tense up as if it were the starting of a cramp. Then it happened. Lightening went through my body. I began bucking wildly. I tightened around Cormac's cock. Liquid came shooting out of my pussy, The sensation finally stopped. Cormac was drilling me hard and to be honest it was beginning to hurt. "I'm going to cum." He moaned. "Go ahead. I'm on the pill." I panted. I tighten lightly. With one hard, deep thrust he stayed in. A hot liquid was inside of me and it felt so good.

I looked over at Cormac who was trying to keep his strength so he didn't fall on me. He then rolled over to his side of the bed and kissed me. "Hermione..." He trailed. "What, Babe?" I panted. "That was hands down the best sex in history." He said. I smiled at this then rolled on top of him. We fell asleep.

The next morning, I got up. I was so sore. I got into the shower and plugged up the extension hose and cleaned myself out. I dried off and went back into the bedroom. Cormac was still asleep. I put on some light blue lace boy shorts and one of Cormac's old button up t-shirts. I went into the kitchen and began making breakfast.

Bacon, sausage, eggs benedict and hash browns. I was almost down when I heard Cormac come into the kitchen. I turned around and noticed he was staring through my boy shorts. "Whatcha looking at?" I asked childishly. He came over to me and gave a light pop on my rear. I jumped a little. I opened my mouth at him. He laughed at my expression. "So, you like being spanked?" He teased. I rolled my eyes at him. "Hope I wasn't too rough on you." He said getting water out of the fridge. "Only at first." I admitted. I went to the island and sat on it. He came closer to me. "Breakfast smells great but...." He looked at my panties. "I know something else I would rather eat." He said with a cocked eye brow. I hit his shoulder playfully. "You are so dirty!" I squealed. "Well, it's true." He said. "Maybe tonight you will, but that's if you and I don't have to work." I said with a smirk. I kissed me again and the nights after that he never left my bed again.


	2. AN

Hello to all my readers! Just wanted to let all of you know that I have put the pictures that go along with my stories on my profile! The story is in bold, then the pairing then the story category. I promise to try and update on all stories soon as I can.


End file.
